Thomas Comes Home (SLOTLT)
'Thomas Comes Home '''is fourth and final episode of the Sodor's Legend of the Lost Treasure mini-series. Plot Percy was resting alone at Tidmouth Sheds. He sighed. The past few months had been busy for him. He had had to take charge of Thomas' branch line and although he had enjoyed it, he still missed his regular goods duties. "I wish Thomas would come home now," he sighed. "Well guess what," said a familiar voice. "I'm back Percy!" "Go away . . . I'm trying to rest." Percy cut off. "Wait, what?" He opened an eye. "Thomas? You're back?" "Yes Percy, I am back after so long." "I am glad to have you back. We've all missed you." "Thank you." The two friends were glad to be back together. "Do you know when my next train is?" asked Thomas. "In about an hour, but don't worry, I'll handle it," replied Percy happily. "Thanks." Percy continued. "Tell all about your time at the construction of the Harwick Branch Line." "Phew! That is quite a story, but it's worth telling." "Indeed!" Thomas began. "After I caused the accident at Tidmouth, I was so eager to work that I went into a section of unsafe track bed and the entire ground collasped beneath me! And fell, meters down into a cavern and discovered . . . a Pirate Ship!" "Amazing." "Yes indeed. Although Rocky took the credit for finding it and that made me pretty cross. I was sent to the Steamworks to be fixed and shortly after met Sailor John and his railboat Skiff who now gives tours at Arlesburgh Harbour." "I never knew there were railboats." "Neither did I. Sailor John and Skiff were trying to find some treasure and I had a good time with them. I felt Really Useful, although not so much during the construction, so I did enjoy my time. Unfortunely, Marion discovered the treasure before us and that made Sailor John very cross. I even had a face-to-face confrontion with him." "Why did Sailor John want the treasure?" "He claimed it was his." "But it wasn't." "Nope and I had a feeling he would attempt to steal it from the Fat Controller's office. And he did." "Right. He blew it up." "Yes and I had to chase after them. Down to Arlesburgh Harbour. Sailor John was also planning to take the Pirate Ship with him, but Ryan and the small engines managed to stop the Pirate Ship, but he still had hold of treasure." "What happened next?" "I chase after them, down to the Harbour and tried to stop them by knocking Skiff off the rails. However, I landed in the sea after a ran out of control. Luckily, my crew was safe and due to rough waves, Sailor John did not get away and was promptly arrested next morning. Skiff and I were rescued and the Fat Controller praised me." "How was the opening of the new branch line?" "Amazing. I got to cut the ribbon and my good friend Ryan works there now and so does Daisy. I will miss her on our branch line." "Indeed. Well, it seems like you had a great adventure. Thanks for telling me about it." Thomas smiled. "No problem." Suddenly, Gordon steamed in. He had just come back from pulling the Express. He was surprised to see Thomas. "What are you doing here?" "The new branch line has officially opened. I am now returning to my branch line," replied Thomas. "Well, it's nice to see you back." "Really?" asked Percy and Thomas together. "Well, yes. Uh, I know my teasing made you cause that accident and I feel a bit bad about it." "I see. Well, I should have never done anything that stupid either." "I think you both have learned your lessons," said Percy. "So make up and move on with the future." Thomas and Gordon both agreed. Both engines work well together now. Thomas sometimes shunts Gordon's coaches. Thomas is glad to be back on his branch line being a Really Useful Engine. Characters *Thomas *Gordon *Percy *Ryan (''mentioned) *Marion (mentioned) *Rex (mentioned) *Bert (mentioned) *Mike (mentioned) *Skiff (mentioned) *Daisy (mentioned) *Rocky (mentioned) *Sir Topham Hatt (mentioned) *Sailor John (mentioned) Locations *Tidmouth Sheds *Thomas' Branch Line (mentioned) *Tidmouth (mentioned) *Arlesburgh Harbour (mentioned) *Sodor Steamworks (mentioned) Category:Adventures on Rails Category:Episodes